


The Bandit Queen Has A Great Time

by Kalymna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/F, Futanari, Huge Breasts, Impregnation, Pregnancy, Size Kink, Weight Gain, dubcon, huge cock, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalymna/pseuds/Kalymna
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic future, a bandit queen discovers the find of a lifetime.





	1. The Event

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a long time ago and decided to clean up to post, this is just an excuse for a lot of excess and hedonism. Hope you like it!
> 
> Feel free to check out my [tumblr](http://tiny-princess-catherine.tumblr.com)!

Four hundred and sixty seven years, five months, two weeks, three days, seven hours, eight minutes. It had been that long since the Event, a war that had come perilously close to wiping out much of humanity. So far removed from the Event, however, most of the details were essentially forgotten, nations and ideas and hatreds of the past surviving only in the tiniest of fragments. Thankfully, while the damage had been severe, there were very few areas that were not healed -- or healing. The time for a truly hellish wasteland had come and gone, as even many of the roving gangs began to settle down and set themselves to the creation of new cities and townships, with a fair amount of success. That wasn't to say things were entirely easy by any stretch of the imagination -- for most, more advanced technology was only beginning to be rediscovered, stolen or trickled down from on high. There was still plenty of work to be done, after all, fields to be worked, new homes to be raised as civilization pieced itself back together, little by little. 

Almost as if testament to such, the rate of banditry and the number of roving gangs had continued to decline over the years ... but there were those who still refused, either on some sort of principle, because it was all they knew, or because their crimes were too grave to be accepted back into society! But what about that technology that had 'trickled down’? Of course, not all things were perfect, as several generations ago, a small township had stumbled upon one of the vaults left behind before the Event, full of seeds and technology and manuals, all on how to rebuild and prosper. Instead of sharing this information throughout the wasteland, however, it was eventually decided that they would create a new society, all for themselves, their children, and those they deemed 'worthy' enough to join them. No, life was by no means  _ perfect _ in these little utopias, but it was  _ easier! _ Clean water was never a thing to be worried about with filtering systems. Food was never an issue, with stockpiles and warehouses full of the stuff, along with quite a healthy variety, too! Great sputtering machines and automatons made planting and harvesting a breeze. Leisure time was a real thing, with art and music making a real renaissance. (Naturally, much of this was built on an underclass that was heavily looked down upon, who worked in the sewers, did all the grunt work remaining, and so on -- but at least they were fed.) 

And while these little 'utopias' rarely allowed anyone new in, they DID have a fairly robust communication system with one another, trading ideas and materials and culture rather freely. It was here where our story picked up on Hitomi, a young, Asian woman snoring peacefully in the back of a carriage, the clumsily motorized (and fairly ugly, really) vehicle driven along by her chauffeur. Luxurious black hair curled into a bun, body wrapped about in fine silks: she was on her first solo trip to another city a few days away, the daughter of one of the more important, noble families. She had grown up with such an easy life, barely having to lift a finger, and if everything went well, she fully expected such to remain the same. After all, bandits hadn't been seen this way in months, and her guards (riding alongside on small, sputtering, bike-looking things) and chauffeur were easily enough to protect her, right? Never mind that not a one of them had any real experience in combat, nor any great love for their posh mistress …

Never mind that those guards were something less than competent -- and even the ones that were suddenly found themselves easily swayed by the small band of all-female marauders that approached. Quietly, silently, the marauders killed those who needed killing, and convinced the rest that they were probably better off joining up with the bandits, given … well, whatever did the noble family really do for  _ them _ ? When was the last time they were given any real attention or reward or anything? No, no, self-styled bandit queen Karyna didn't have any real difficulty dealing with the carriage's vanguard -- and we're skimming over it because the exact mechanics as to how that carriage became so vulnerable were mostly irrelevant, as well as to emphasize the fact that neither Hitomi nor her chauffeur had any real idea what was happening. 

Not until that carriage suddenly ground to a very abrupt halt, the engine in it simply dying out of nowhere -- ah, but did little Hitomi even notice? Was she awake enough to see the handful of figures that surrounded the stopped carriage, smoke rising from the engine, with the tallest of them abruptly forcing her way into it, a sneer on her face as she regarded the sleeping girl before her? Not quite awake enough for Karyna, no, as she reached down and slapped the Asian girl across the face. 

"Up, girl." Simple as. Karyna was an extremely tall blonde, well over seven feet in height, her remarkably curvaceous form stuffed in clothes closer to tatters clinging to plump tits and lush femininity, a pair of pistols in holsters on either of her curved hips. Her tanned, windblown features proved she had been out here for quite a while, not to mention a remarkably shrewd, predatory look in her bright blue eyes. "Let's not make me wait. Come on. Up." Her voice was lightly accented -- what, British? Something like that.

Hitomi was not a bad woman, by any means; if anything, she had a somewhat kinder heart than her parents. For instance, she was very aware of the fact that her guards and chauffeur were certainly human, not tools, just ... humans that weren't as ... good as her? No, somehow she knew that wasn't entirely true, but thinking about it all just made her head hurt. It was so much easier to just go along with it all, a quiet accomplice to the growing divide between haves and havenots and haves-a-fuck-lot-more. 

She was a beautiful example of the divide between such, her body practically perfect, hardly the slightest flaw in her carefully treated skin, which she had plenty of, despite easily being a foot shorter (and then some!) than Karyna, the blonde woman easily able to tower over the little thing. A pair of ample tits that easily dwarfed the bandit's own practically spilled from her precious silks, having little concern about her pale, ample cleavage, likely planning to switch into something much more fitting and modest once at her destination. Definitely a bit on the plump side altogether, too, never having to question where her meals were coming from, or if she was going to go without for a night -- she could snack. Snack! 

That stacked, short, feminine thing didn't even seem to notice once her carriage came to such a sudden stop, the group escorting her having a tense moment ... and otherwise shrugging and walking off, surrendering their valuables and heading on their way, indeed, proving themselves to have no great love for Hitomi. 

The smack across her face certainly pulled her out of her stupor, murmuring and whimpering something in broken ... Japanese? As a bandit, Karyna wasn’t entirely sure, but it certainly wasn’t the native tongue. "Mnh ... Daryl? Are we ... here?" She finally switched over, soft lips groggily muttering as her jade green eyes flickered and fluttered open, getting a look at her assailant ... and screaming, once her brain began to process what exactly was happening here!

God, this girl was adorable, wasn't she? Adorable as  _ fuck. _ Karyna couldn’t help but stare at Hitomi’s tits all carefully wrapped up in her expensive silks. Just from what she was wearing, it was painfully evident to the marauder that Hitomi never ever had to deal with hardship in her life. Easy to tell just from the look of her, as Karyna's hungry eyes devoured the pale Asian girl -- what did she stumble over this time? Easily one of her more fortunate discoveries. 

"You're somewhere," Karyna replied with a grin at the girl's groggy confusion, reaching down with one hand to grasp one of the girl's arms, seeking to tug her upward, at least into a proper sitting position. "Don't scream, don't waste your time. No one's gonna help you now." Her guards? Dead or gone. Her chauffeur? Cowering, terrified, robbed, but left alive. Karyna drew her face down closer to Hitomi's, as if carefully, thoroughly looking her over, sunlight glinting off of a pair of silver rings -- one piercing her left eyebrow, the other in her right ear. "Yeah. You're somewhere; the best place you'll ever want to be, lovely." Her band had swiftly, wordlessly dealt with the rest of Hitomi's escort, but Karyna was a bit more interested in Hitomi herself, lips spreading into a delighted grin. "What's your name? Where did you come from, where are you going?" At least she hadn't hurt the girl yet. … Other than that slap to wake her up, but that hardly counted. At least she hadn't hurt her, threatened her, groped her, or forced herself on her. Not  _ yet _ , anyway -- there were no real guarantees. "I don't want to hurt you, honest, but you'd be smart to cooperate." 

The height difference alone was terrifying. Not that Hitomi wasn't used to being towered over, of course, barely clocking in at five feet as she did, but never in a situation like this, not once had someone dared to approach her like this, especially back home, where the guards around her family's estate were paid a rather bit better than those accompanying her. Those greens opened wide, her fear obvious in them, as she found herself left alone in the hands of someone with ... some sort of intentions for her, for the first time in her life. This was supposed to be an easy first assignment for her, not a single bandit along this road. It was cleared! Groggily, and with Karyna's help, she both managed to bite back her scream and settle into a seated position, which only helped to drive home her mouth-watering figure, those fat, exotic tits easily filling up so much of the space in her soft lap, struggling to be contained in those silken pajamas.

The rest of the carriage was being picked over, her trunk forced open, revealing countless other fine and fancy outfits, along with jewelry -- Hitomi herself wore a tiny ruby pierced through each ear, and a couple of rings slipped around her fingers. Even with the reassurance from her captor, Hitomi shook her head, trying to draw in closer toward herself, squeezing her knees and arms in toward her chest which, while not meaning to, had the lovely effect of almost causing enough pressure to make those mounds spill free of their laughable prison. "I..." she stammered, the poor thing almost looking ready to cry. There were all sorts of terrible scenarios running through her head, as the bandits weren't exactly known for their mercy. Should she scream anyway? Flail? Try to escape? Her eyes momentarily glanced out the window for the first time, as if trying to run over the ideas for escape in her head, but did she have any? Especially in close quarters like this? 

"I ... am N-Nakamura Hitomi, o-or ... Hitomi," she finally offered, her voice barely a whimpering squeak, so very, very quiet. Poor thing! Exposed to actual, possible hardship for the first time in her life with nary a handler to quickly guide her away or distract her. "I ... I am from Uros and am ... was ... going to Uvail ..." Yeah, it sounded as if she was about to cry, especially when she switched from 'am' to 'was going!'

That fear -- gods, it was so damn delicious. That fear in her eyes, that look on the girl's face as she mentally went over her options in a state of panic. Karyna was pretty glad that Hitomi didn't try to resort to running or flailing or anything like that; she really wouldn't want to mar that beautiful skin. Surrendering to despair wasn't too great either -- who wanted to deal with a blubbery crybaby? -- but so far, Hitomi seemed to be holding herself together reasonably enough. Thank fuck. 

"Well, little Hitomi --" Fuck, she was hot. Fuck, those fucking  _ tits _ ! Karyna always thought that her own were pretty great -- and they were, her own mounds larger than generous handfuls -- but Hitomi really put her to shame. Nice and fat-titted and seemingly so soft and innocent and pure and pristine everywhere else. Yeah, the rest of her girls were handling the treasure and loot to be found, while Karyna dealt with the girl herself -- just the way she liked it. This was hardly the first time that this scenario played out, and it surely wouldn't be the last, but this time was special regardless just due to the pale, quivering little treasure that she stumbled over. 

"Yeah, you  _ were _ going to Uvail," she agreed. "Who knows where you'll be going, now? I guess we'll just have to see." Karyna reached out, drawing long, calloused fingers over the pale skin of Hitomi's face, over her cheek, even stroking a thumb over her lips -- gods, she just fucking wanted to  _ wreck _ this girl. Patience, Karyna. Patience. "Are you going to cooperate with us, Hitomi? I really,  _ really _ don't want to have to hurt you, but ..." She shrugged helplessly. For effect. "Other girls in your position have made me hurt them. I hope you'll be smarter than that." 

The girl was practically a fucking cow with those huge udders, enormous globes that seemed like they should give her a bit of trouble with mobility, thanks to the frame they were on, though she had plenty of therapy and other things to help her little body manage. One could only wonder what sort of career a busty Japanese slut like her might have made if she wasn’t a pampered little princess! And of course, that was just her rack, as wandering eyes noted that she had a rather ample ass good and settled on her cushion, easily boasting a pair of grippable hips that marked her as stellar breeding material someday -- still only looking as if she's barely hit her s, if that. This girl was just so fucking  _ soft _ all over, and it became particularly evident as Karyna finally began to run her fingers over her prize, that flesh seeming to yield so easily, hardly a bump or freckle even the slightest out of place, practically a princess, this one. No doubt she'd make a tidy ransom indeed, just by evidence of how much pampering she had been through ... but was a ransom really her fate? 

Still, desperately, she clung to herself, helping to push and make those fucking ridiculous curves, those enormous tits all the more obvious, practically able to wrap herself around them! “I ..." Again, there was the thought of escape, but whatever plan she might have had even been possibly been starting to assemble was quickly ruined, scattered as Karyna’s rougher hands sought out even  _ softer _ flesh, easily pushing, squeezing, sinking into Hitomi’s fat tits. Poor Hitomi had to be carting around a pair that were easily bigger, more swollen than a pair of bloated melons! 

"Hnnha!" she whined, trying to flinch away, though there wasn't exactly anywhere  _ to  _ go, staring up at her captor with all the more fear. Sensitive to the touch, it seemed!

"My, so sensitive. You really like it when I do this, don't you?" Karyna murmured in delight, utterly (udderly?) drinking in the way Hitomi squirmed and whined at the taller woman's insistent exploration of those bloated melons -- they were just so fucking  _ big _ . Definitely the biggest Karyna ever ran across personally -- and, shit, they were attached to a godsdamn Japanese girl. What were the odds of that? "Aren't your people all supposed to be all small and shit everywhere? Where the hell did you get a pair of udders like these?" 

Despite -- or, rather,  _ because _ of Hitomi's oh-so-sensitive reaction, Karyna kept her hand right where it was, delving into the girl's silks, exploring those wonderful tits, even letting her other hand join the fun, squeezing, groping, letting fingers sink into that amazingly soft, overwhelming flesh -- how had a _ nyone _ managed to restrain themselves around this girl? "Well, there goes any idea I might've had about holding you for ransom. Girl like you … you're coming with me." Just like that, decision made. But she didn't make any efforts to actually leave the carriage just yet, and none of the other bandit girls seemed too bothered by the holdup; this wasn't the first time Karyna had fun with their quarry, and it surely wouldn't be the last. Plus, it gave them time to pick through and divvy up everything they pilfered from the carriage. 

In the cramped insides of that carriage, however, Karyna continued to manipulate Hitomi’s plump tits, though her eyes roved over the rest of the girl … those full hips, that obviously-soft rear she was perched on. Hitomi was just so godsdamn womanly  _ everywhere _ , and she had to be barely out of her teens. What kind of girl did she luck into? Given how small their confines were, Hitomi started to notice the presence of a certain … scent. A potent, primal scent -- a  _ musk _ , a scent of savagery and pure hunger. Gods, yes, this Japanese girl was turning her the fuck on, no doubt about it. 

Her family had always been a bit on the ample side, then adding in the fact that her family had only bred with the posh upper class of her little utopia, combined with her own desire for keeping her belly full, well … it explained part of it, but the rest, who knows? And, really, in this situation, who cares? Certainly not Hitomi, who had no idea what her captor intended to do with her, and likely not Karyna either, presently squeezing and having her way with that fat rack, digging her fingers into Hitomi’s enormous tits. 

Again and again, further cries and gasps were drawn from the stacked little Japanese girl, though they certainly weren't of pain; rather fear, mixed in with the pleasure of having those tits manipulated, touched by someone other than herself for virtually the first time. There was just so fucking  _ much _ to explore, inch after inch of those swells continuing onward long after any other girl would have ended ... it probably wouldn't be too far a stretch to say that little Hitomi here was probably one of the bustiest fucking bitches Karyna had ever seen, would it? 

There was plenty of treasure, plenty of loot to divvy up between the other girls, so the two were free to have some fair bit of time together, still, in that cramped little carriage -- cramped both because of the bandit's height, and from how much room the other girl took in her own way! And with how cramped those confines were, Hitomi’s head (and nose) weren't too far away from where that scent came from, her nostrils certainly drinking it up ... and beginning to have a slight effect on her, steadily, though the real culprit of her body's betrayal and the dampening between her soft thighs was all the attention her swollen melons were getting! "S-stop!" she whined, though her protest was so weak, it was laughable. There really wasn't a whole lot she could do in this situation, whimpering, crying out all the more as her body was pawed and handled, squirming about all the while.

Those little protests -- they were so fucking cute, so adorable -- and not even  _ real _ . Oh, Karyna was very aware of what  _ real _ protest sounded like, having visited certain torments on other girls, but that look on Hitomi's cute face and those little gasps and squeals … they undermined her words so thoroughly. The busty Japanese girl clearly didn't actually  _ want _ the tall woman to stop, and Karyna had no intentions of doing so, given so much of that perfect pale, quivering flesh for her to explore! "If you  _ really _ want me to stop, I will," Karyna so cruelly teased the poor girl, grinning in delight. "If you can really make me believe that you're not enjoying this, I'll leave right now, and we'll even give back all of your things. Hell, we'll escort you to Uvail ourselves. If you really, genuinely want me to stop." Was the bandit girl telling the truth? Oh, yes -- very much so -- but she knew what Hitomi was thinking and feeling, and she knew that it was a sure thing: the girl was falling already under her sway. Falling? Fallen. Somewhere in there. 

She couldn't seem to get quite enough of those tits, moving to remove the silks still struggling to contain them. Her silks were stubborn for a second, but otherwise give way, allowing those masses of titflesh to wobble and jiggle free, rushing into the space of her lap once more, yet again driving home the point that they filled it up so fucking much when she was seated. Yeah, she had the other curves, but who could blame the blonde for obsessing so much with such a fat pair of tits in front of her? 

Karyna sought to let those fat udders spill out into the open air, seeking the girl's nipples with teasing fingers, driving the point home even further -- despite being abandoned by everyone she trusted, despite being beset by bandits, this Asian slut was  _ aroused _ from all of this rough attention. Karyna knew it -- gods, did she ever. Between her own thighs, within torn and tattered trousers, she felt herself starting to swell and thicken, spurring further the source of that potent scent. Not to mention that, given their relative positions, that rapidly-noticeable bulge was basically at eye-level for the poor girl, making it all too obvious just what sort of woman her captor really was. Rare … but not totally unheard of, given the way things went since the Event; odd genetics came flowering out everywhere. 

Hitomi wasn't stupid. If anything, she had the promise to turn into quite the little engineer, having a laughably predictable inclination toward mathematics, pushed toward such by her parents. The little thing did know what sex was, masturbated fairly regularly. She knew the body she possessed. But as for the touch of another? Her guards had swatted away anyone who even so much as looked at her funny, keeping her so very, very sheltered from even the possibility of affection with another. And a woman? That was something else entirely, her parents already having picked out her future husband. So much of her little life already planned out, guided by her parents and advisors. 

"I ..." Another whimper from those soft, plump lips, lips which would probably look oh-so perfect slipped around something in particular -- just like the rest of her, hmm? Naturally, it wasn't entirely Hitomi's fault the way her body reacted, so starved and yearning for the touch of another, a body like that aching to be put to the use it grew for. Of course, she wasn't going to say that so bluntly, not yet. She had been hooked and tugged in, but her mind still struggled to retain some sort of control in this situation. 

"S-stop ...!" Another weak whisper, the word more of a whimper when it left her lips, biting her bottom lip as she tried to turn away, both from Karyna and that swollen mass that came so close to nudging into and toward her face. That didn't stop the pleasant sounds coming from her with every bit of teasing, however, especially as her captor's fingers found her nipples, such thick, fattened nubs topping her enormous tits, easy to squeeze and tug and yank between fingers. She practically  _ jumped _ in her seat as Karyna’s fingers flicked across them, a louder, sharper cry ringing out in the tiny little carriage, even as her thighs squeezed together.

Such a feeling of shame burned deep into Hitomi, but she couldn't help herself, not entirely in control of her body -- or at least, that was what she whispered to herself in her mind to try and make this all make sense. Such a contrast between the two of them stuffed in that little 'room' that only steadily grew muskier by the moment, both from Karyna and from the slow, but ever steady and growing dampness between Hitomi's own lush thighs. Hitomi was so small and fertile and thick and soft, weak, practically a whimpering thing before a giant so far as her bandit captor was concerned, and why did that fact turn her on even more? Yes, yes, she had been horny before, spent time trying to pleasure herself when she was so desperate, but this was a new, different type of burning, her whole body seeming to grow warm, hot. 

"That's what I thought," Karyna murmured in triumph when the girl utterly failed to resist, to even vaguely suggest that she didn't like Karyna's amorous assault. Of course she did -- it was actually pretty rare that she had to force herself on a girl -- most little ladies just couldn't help but enjoy Karyna's advances. But none of her conquests had been quite as ridiculously  _ impressive _ as this one -- rich and sheltered and stacked as  _ fuck _ . Gods, she had never seen anyone with tits like  _ these _ , no question, giving those hardened nubs a tug and pinch, enjoying how sensitive the poor girl seemed to be overall -- especially in those fattened nipples. 

"Fuck, these tits are  _ incredible _ . You're easily the fattest cow I've ever seen." And yet, when Karyna said it, it actually sounded … positive? Like a compliment. Like it was something  _ good _ to be a fat cow. Sure, the girl had plenty of other curves to appreciate and explore, but at the moment, she just couldn't bear to pull herself away from Hitomi’s fat breasts -- in fact, she wanted to put them to better use than just groping. Much better use. "Go on, cow. Pull it out. I know you see it." Sure, she could do it herself, but that would mean taking her hands off of those luscious mountains, and that's just something she didn't want to do just yet. 

She was referring, of course, to that frighteningly massive bulge running down one of her thighs, pinned restrictively against her leg within her trousers. That bulge was … well, similar to the way that Hitomi was so oversized, so was the bandit girl, seeming just a bit too large for her frame, even considering how massive her frame was! She doubted that Hitomi had a whole lot of experience with that sort of anatomy, but it was undoubtedly much larger than Hitomi would have anticipated, being more like a forearm stuffed in there, buoyed forth even further by a pair of fat, bloated balls like fat melons, and surely the source of her all-too-delicious scent.

Wincing, whimpering as Karyna gave her order, her head turned slightly. That was all it took for that swollen mass of cock to enter her vision, only chewing down on her plush bottom lip all the more ... and continuing to breathe in more of that thick, virile scent with every passing second. That scent that seemed to wriggle deeper into her brain, the floodgates to freely admitting her enjoyment of this under great strain, but still not quite giving in. Not yet.

"Don't make me wait," she advised the girl, suddenly giving the sides of one of Hitomi’s fat tits a sharp slap, as though to remind her that, while she didn't  _ want _ to hurt her, the tall blonde very easily could. She could easily force herself fully onto the Japanese slut, but she would much rather have Hitomi's cooperation throughout. 

Slowly, her hand reached out, roughly at the same moment as the 'threat' was driven home, and a hand came swinging into those enormous udders, a high pitched squeal escaping her as they wobbled and jostled about. So fucking big, that they were an outright inconvenience, arms having to work around them by a fair bit. 

“Good girl," Karyna murmured when Hitomi finally reached out to make contact with her immense bulge, her cock throbbing excitedly in response; hers was not a cock that seemed like it could ever be attached to any human, as just fucking massive and animalistic as it was. It gave off a delicious scent, a musk that encouraged women who smelled it to soak their panties, to crave being fucked, being  _ bred _ . Hers was the scent of dominance and sheer superiority, and Karyna was very well aware of the effect that it had on the girl. 

The poor little lady was practically shaking, however, and not just in the tits, nerve and fear and arousal all mingling into several sensations she found herself grappling with for the first time. Her beating heart practically came up her throat as she took a grasp of that shaft, giving a gentle little squeeze of her handful, before properly beginning to free it.

That shaft was … well, it was utterly fucking massive. So big that a number of women had questioned if it would ever manage to fit inside of them. So big that it actually  _ hadn't _ managed its way inside some of the girls she's been with, and considering how much smaller Hitomi was than herself, that was definitely a concern with her. Assuming she couldn't manage to stuff it into the Japanese girl’s assuredly-hungry cunt, though, she could always thrust it between her fat cow udders. 

Her own hands never ever left Hitomi’s colossal tits: those perfect breasts, roughly squeezing and groping soft, wonderful flesh, stroking her fat nipples, Karyna’s fingers sinking deeply into their pillowy softness. Finally, finally her cock was released from its too-small prison, that massive, rock-hard prick swinging out to  _ slap _ noisily against the upper swells of Hitomi’s tits, sending jiggles and ripples through them just from the weighty, heavy impact. 

Already her cock drooled from its fat tip, precum spurting copiously out onto the Japanese girl’s untouched flesh -- gods, and so damned  _ much _ of it, emphasizing just how productive the bandit girl really was. It came out in heavy, sticky  _ globs _ each larger than a typical person's entire load. 

"Fuck, your tits feel so godsdamn amazing  _ already _ ," Karyna moaned, shifting gently to spread the girl’s huge tits apart -- even with as much bigger and stronger as she was, those tits were just so fucking massive that it was a bit of effort to get them to spread properly. But soon, her cock sunk into the presented canyon of cleavage, only to be swallowed up within seemingly endless titflesh. 

Again, Hitomi wasn't entirely a stranger to sex; she had anatomy lessons, and even so much as handled a cock once, during a brief try at a lesson on how to be a proper little wife. But only barely, just grasping it in her hand, before the lesson came to a rather abrupt end. This? This was something much different, something much more intimidating and much more ... brutal. Primal. Overpowering. 

To the point where thinking was becoming a legitimately difficult task, her head seeming all the more heavy and heady with every little flare of her nostrils, not even putting two and two together on what was having such an effect on her. The busty Japanese girl was definitely on the small side of things, and with such a monstrous cock ... who knows, maybe she wouldn't be able to fit, but, again, just look at her: would that really be so bad? Those were tits, melons that a cock  _ dreamt _ of slipping between, and Karyna had them right there, right in front of her. 

The bandit girl's ever active hands didn't exactly help Hitomi's ability to think either, rocking, squirming harder and harder still with every tug, every squeeze of her fat nipples, every grope of those weighty, heavy udders. So godsdamn sensitive, she hadn't even been touched elsewhere and already she felt like she was on the fucking verge of going over her peak, such a drooling, shameful mess between her thighs; yes, she had teased and played with her own tits plenty, but having someone else do it was something entirely different. 

Holy fuck, that cock felt so warm and so fucking big against her, and now there was nothing to protect her fragile little mind, her drooling little cunt from that scent that made her ache to be stuffed and fattened with child, those tits swollen even  _ bigger _ with milk! 

"H-hnna ..." she burbled stupidly, her eyes looking so distant as she glanced down at the head of Karyna’s cock slowly sinking into her titflesh, into that endless fuckvalley. No doubt Karyna was big enough to slip through from one end to the other, but the bandit girl never had a titfuck that would ever be so  _ complete _ as the one such a fat cow like Hitomi could give her! Every inch, every little bit of her felt like it was on fire, every nerve burning, arousal beginning to win out over her fear and nerve thanks to the endless assault on her senses.

Yeah, Karyna definitely wanted to see if she might be able to fit into the Japanese girl girl's tiny little pussy … but not yet. Not just yet. There was no way she could go directly to that without trying out Hitomi’s tits first -- those incredible tits, tits of a fucking angel, and here they were wrapped around her massive cock, surrounding her with the most heavenly soft flesh she had ever felt in her entire godsdamned life. 

No, there was no way she could give the girl up for ransom -- there was no way she could go without this sensation now that she felt it. Like it or not, the Asian little princess was coming along with her … mmh, but that was in the future. For right now, she adored the sensation of just so fucking  _ much _ of her cock being wrapped up by the girl's breasts. She had always been mostly too big to give a girl a proper titfuck, faced with tits just too damned small to contain her properly, but Hitomi's rack seemed fucking  _ made _ for her massive cock. Even with as huge as those titties were, her cock managed to make it all the way through -- a bit of adjusting of her position, pushing Hitomi back and rising onto her knees planted firmly on the cushion on either side of Hitomi’s thick thighs allowed her to stuff her throbbing shaft up between those tits, so the head managed to poke up out of Hitomi’s vast cleavage, jutting so very near to Hitomi's face. All the while still spurting so much of her drooling, sticky precum, itself just fucking  _ infused _ with her potent breeding musk. 

"Lick it." Hitomi was way, way too far gone to understand or comply with orders too much more complex than that, Karyna knew from experience -- those little sluts, they just seemed to lose their minds, all thoughts forced out of them by her potent scent, replaced with the sheer desire to fuck, to be bred, to be  _ used _ by the tall, dominant blonde. Her hips drew back a bit, her cockhead even vanishing into Hitomi’s cleavage, before driving them forward once more, the wide head of her fat fuckmeat nudging up against the Japanese girl's lips insistently, as though to drive the point home. 

Karyna dug fingers deep into Hitomi’s fat tits, helping to hold them together, creating the nicest, softest godsdamn tunnel of titflesh she had ever felt. So much. So warm, so  soft, so fucking good, she couldn't  _ wait _ to feel them when they're stuffed to bursting with milk.

It boggled the mind somewhat that Hitomi could be even bigger. This was a girl who literally already had trouble with smaller doorways, like the one that Karyna had to dip a bit before being able to fit herself into the tiny transport. No doubt she'd be quite the cow when her belly was full and swollen, and then what? Just how big, just how much would those already mind-boggling tits fatten up by when put into overdrive, producing enough for an entire batch of children? 

Of course, that wasn’t what was on Hitomi’s mind at the moment, her mind rather empty, a poor mess, her thoughts and hopes of escape all trickling out of that hot, drooling hole between her legs, finding it harder and harder to think of anything other than having her heavenly, amazing, plush body put to the use it was made for. A tiny part of her brain still held out a last little bit of control, but it quickly faded fast, more and more thoughts forced out, turning into such a pretty little Asian bimbo, a mindless toy with such fat tits and ass. 

Thinking was so difficult. 

And all those sensations ... every little push the blonde made into Hitomi’s deep, seemingly endless cleavage was another harsh jolt through so many of her nerves, driving her all the more wild with each time she did it! And there was so much of Hitomi’s fucking tits; where Karyna slipped through another girl's rack in seconds or with the slightest of effort, it took quite a few long seconds of pushing, thrusting between Hitomi’s globes of flesh before it finally broke free through the top, that splurting, drooling mass of cock greeting her. 

There was only a confused moment or two before Hitomi obliged her captor, flicking her tiny tongue out to lap gently at the head, trying to clean up and follow a splatter of Karyna’s sticky pre even as more splashed across her face and the top of her tits. It ... it fucking tasted great, of course, and as much as that last, tiny voice in her head screamed, she found herself only licking more, greedily trying to slurp up more of it with every little flick. In fact, there was even a little disappointed whine when the cock vanished back between her massive tits, between those fat globes that provided such an amazing, mind-blowing fuck. 

Those tits … those tits were fucking incredible. Far better, far more pleasurable than any other rack she had gotten to enjoy -- and believe you me, Karyna had her way with quite a few ladies and quite a few racks of varying shapes and sizes. But all of them, all of them paled in comparison to this little Japanese slut. None of them could hold a candle to the pair of utterly massive udders that Hitomi possessed, that Karyna was currently stuffing herself between, driving her cock through endless cleavage in long, heavy thrusts, letting the head linger near Hitomi's lips for a moment every time she thrusted inward, fingers still groping and squeezing the girl’s vast mounds, tugging on those fat nipples, seeking to have Hitomi fall further and further under the bandit girl's influence. 

Though that was already well taken care of, wasn't it? There was basically nothing that Hitomi could do at this point to escape -- or would even  _ want _ to do, really -- but how would she be afterward? How would she be after they'd gotten their fill and it was time to move on, with Karyna and her crew dragging Hitomi along? Ah, that was in the future, and they could deal with that problem when it arose. 

For all Hitomi’s sheltering, for all her guards, she hadn't entirely escaped everything, though there were memories that had been ... repressed, memories that randomly fired and resurged, with her mind otherwise having fallen under Karyna's influence, such gates having fallen beneath the bandit’s inexorable assault. The one that came to mind, before promptly slipping away, was that this wasn't the first time she had been called a cow by any means, having developed such a fat pair of tits already by the time everyone else even started developing, and not stopping for a moment. Of course, her parents had been quick to step in, shifting her to different classes, not letting their poor sweetheart be anything but utterly pampered and sheltered. 

That ... twisted objectification, that humiliating dehumanization struck deeply into her, able to realize what she was becoming, and finally, as her thoughts slipped away, coming to embrace and accept it. All of this was inside Hitomi's head, of course, and none of it reflected ... at first. But as the busty cow, the Japanese girl slut started to embrace it entirely, quivering arms reached out in an attempt to slip around as much of her tits as they could, unable to even wrap around them entirely, but still trying to squeeeeze, pillowy fuckflesh spilling, pushing out as she tried to hug her rack tight.

For now, Karyna herself could barely think of anything but how fucking incredible those tits were, her immensely thick cock throbbing heavily with her mounting pleasure, spurring her quickly -- far too quickly, far more quickly than she could have guessed -- toward a messy, explosive orgasm … mmh, but that was hardly a bad thing. Seeing the way Hitomi so willingly, desperately licked up some of her gushing precum only excited her further, Hitomi’s little pink tongue teasing the fat head of her cock, suddenly seeming so eager, so greedy when it came to the musky globs of precum Karyna constantly spurted noisily out. 

The tall blonde groaned in delight, speeding up slightly, but it was still genuine effort to fuck her way through Hitomi’s gigantic fucking breasts. She gave the girl no further order nor any real warning whatsoever before she abruptly jabbed her cock forward as it … well, as it basically godsdamn  _ erupted _ . Hitomi got the slightest hint of warning through the sensation of Karyna’s thick cock swelling slightly larger in anticipation, and even the feel of her immense load of cum moving through her length, only to spurt messily onto the Japanese girl's receptive face -- so godsdamn  _ much _ of her thick, heavy white cream, so much of the seed that Hitomi's body surely preferred to have gushing into her womb instead.

And the taste … well, if Hitomi liked the precum, the actual  _ spunk _ is about ten times better, more addictive, more delicious than that -- and with as big as her bloated balls were, she had so much of that virile girlcream to give! 

Hitomi was eager, whining, whimpering for that fat cockhead to return, pushing once more through the top of her cleavage, tongue once more darting out, this time without even the tiniest hint of hesitation. Of course, she didn't quite expect what happened next, Karyna’s messy, sloppy splurting turning into a violent explosion, right into her face, open mouth and all. If there was anything still clinging to her, any part of the old her, it was quickly wiped away, the chesty slut desperately trying to cling to her tits, tongue sliding out as she mindlessly worked to catch as much of that spunk, greedily trying to gargle and slobber it up as fast as it was produced. To put it bluntly, her fate was utterly sealed as she got such a messy, ample sample of Karyna’s hot, piping cum, coating her hair and face and the swell of her fuckcushions in such a mess!

Gods, was it ever ample. She produced so godsdamn  _ much _ of the stuff, that even with as eagerly as Hitomi went about trying to swallow and catch as much of that seed as she could, there was still so much  _ more _ of it, splattering her face, dripping down to the tops of her massive tits, leaving her stained, ruined … claimed. Poor Hitomi would  _ never _ be able to get that scent off of her entirely, even if Karyna left her here and never touched her again … oh, but that wasn’t what was going to happen, no ma'am. This was just the first of countless, constantly produced loads of her thick, virile seed that she very much intended to dump onto or into the busty Japanese slut. 

"Good little fat cow, take your meal," Karyna encouraged the girl, squeezing Hitomi's tits in some twisted parody of affection, before that flow finally ended, slowing first to a drizzle before stopping entirely. But that cock didn't soften one iota, did it? Even after such a massive fucking load of her cum, the overendowed, oversexed, overproductive bandit leader was nowhere near done with her newest acquisition. No, no -- she knew the girl's cunt was just  _ aching _ to be fucked and filled if she was anything like the other women Karyna had been with. 

Hitomi’s entire body, if she reacted similarly, was undoubtedly crying out to be bred, to be made fat with child. Or … more accurately, children; Karyna had left quite the trail of ruined women and vastly swollen bellies in her wake, and even some of her band of marauders -- all female, they -- were in various stages of childbearing. All of them had experienced what Karyna had to offer, and now, so would Hitomi. 

Once her climax was finally done, she forcibly rubbed the white-stained tip of her cock against Hitomi's lips and cheek, as though to try and wipe it off … but it was just for effect, considering how filthy the girl was at this point, and she just ended up smearing it around. "Best fucking cow I've ever had," she murmured. "How about that fat cunt? Go ahead. Show it to me." 

Panting, choking, coughing, sputtering, Hitomi was such a mess, though it was a testament to her obscene figure that even with so much cum splattering across her chest, there was still plenty more that could be painted. Cradling her tits in her lap -- gods, they were so fucking huge on her! -- she stared up at the bandit woman, her eyes so glassy and distant, bottom lip hanging open somewhat, drooling both spit and sperm from her vacant expression. At least for the moment, some part of Hitomi was just simply gone and replaced with this needy fuckcow, her poor cunt such a swampy, sticky mess. 

Nodding, Hitomi didn't even think of disobeying as she leaned back, reaching down to lift up the sheer mass of her tits somewhat so that Karyna could get a good view of that needy, needy slit. W as there any sight more beautiful than the one before her? Was there anything that Karyna would enjoy seeing more than this busty Japanese slut drooling from a number of her holes, painted with the bandit leader's thick seed, obviously hungering for more -- and so pliant, so willing to follow Karyna's orders? 

No. There was nothing better than this. Well … maybe if she had a nice, swollen belly to match those colossal, lap-overflowing tits of hers … but that was easily rectified, right? Very easily, and Karyna intended to do that right about nowish, especially when Hitomi lifted up her massive tits to show off her needy cunt. "I'm amazed you can even lift those fat cow tits of yours, slut," Karyna murmured in her continuously roaring lust -- sure, she'd just emptied her fat balls onto the girl's tits, but for this particular bandit girl … she wanted more. Needed more. Too godsdamn productive, too godsdamn lusty, she fucking needed to fuck and impregnate the little slut. 

With Hitomi showing off her pussy, Karyna reached down with cruel fingers to stroke roughly, teasingly over her swollen cuntlips, feeling calloused digits rapidly becoming coated with the girl's drooling need.  "Nhyha!" A sharp cry left her lips, those plush cocksuckers so heavily glossed and painted in Karyna's cum, trying to wriggle her wide hips with a near mindless lust as her sloppy, drooling cunt was teased at.

"That's what I like to feel. Why don't you -- bend over -- " Even as she commanded, even as she told the girl what to do, Karyna realized she didn't even remotely have the patience for the dumb cow to figure out what Karyna wanted and give it to her. Easier to take matters into her own hands. If you want something done, do it yourself. Words to live by.

Fortunately, the bandit leader was quite a bit bigger and stronger than the fat-titted girl, making it relatively easy to abruptly turn the girl around to face away, and a hand pushed roughly against the back of Hitomi's head to force her to bend forward over the carriage seat, so that her ass was pressed out, jutting toward Karyna -- and especially toward her immense dick, having not even begun to flag or soften, coated in a mixture of her own seed and Hitomi's saliva -- both of which it smeared over the expanse of the Japanese girlslut's ass as Karyna draaaaaagged it across Hitomi’s flesh, just drinking in the sensations. Holy  _ shit _ this was the best.

Any resistance in the girl was gone, at least for the time being, her poor brain virtually shut off, leaving her amazing body on an autopilot that desired little more than having Karyna’s fat length of cock stuffed and crammed into her as much as possible. She was already drooling from two holes, both sets of lips leaking rather obscenely, be it her drool mixed with the cum of her captor, only adding to the mess splattered across her face and tits ...  or her cunt which she showed, indeed needing to use virtually all of her arms to lift her fat udders up. It was just another point that drove home how fucking stacked she was, her huge, enormous mounds of flesh utterly dominating her figure: even with how plump and plush and soft she was all over, it wasn't too far off to call her a walking pair of tits, all things considered! 

The bandit's initiative was probably for the best, however, with just how far gone she was, helping to yank her up and get her properly into position, bent over the carriage seat; thankfully the bandit had her considerable musculature, as Hitomi, short as she was, was a whole lot of flesh packed into such a 'small' girl! But any effort it took was absolutely worth it with the beautiful fucking sight the woman was presented with: Hitomi’s tits did amazing things, shoved in the position as they were, squished and pillowing out every which direction up against the seat of the carriage, looking so big and heavy. 

That wasn’t the only sight on the dark haired beauty, however, wriggling as she was as Karyna’s messy cockhead dragged across her pale flesh -- Hitomi was top-heavy by quite a bit, but she definitely had an impressively fat, cushioned ass, an overly ample rear steadily added onto thanks to a life of such relatively little worry! And then there was the main prize, a fair bit lower, plump thighs providing such a delicious framing for her pussy, that quivering, drooling slot that even now dripped her wanton arousal onto the floor of the carriage beneath her.

Let the girl be a mindless cow -- Karyna would never ever say she minded, and it was so much easier once she convinced the girl that she was better off letting the bandit woman do whatever she desired. And what Karyna desired in that moment was to stuff every last fucking inch of her immense shaft into the willing Japanese slut, fuck her, knock her up … oh, yes, Hitomi would be coming along with them, there was no way Karyna was going to pass up the opportunity to drag her along as a useful cumdump. 

Hitomi was the product, the end result of a few different things coming to a head with her: for one, the women in her family had always been a bit on the plump and curvy side, especially so considering the traditional image one got of a Japanese beauty. Then there was the Event, which seemed to have had different effects on the population, from the shaft that throbbed between Karyna's legs, to, well, the genes within Hitomi that had made her into such a pleasantly plump cow. So thick and fleshy all over, so much of her padded, gently wobbling ass for Karyna to run her hands and dick over, smearing a mixture of cum and drool all across it. 

She surveyed the girl before her as Hitomi was bent over, jutting that surprisingly well-padded ass toward the bandit leader -- she figured Hitomi would be pretty top-heavy and then small everywhere else, but Karyna was pleased to discover that Hitomi had quite the rear as well -- full and soft, so much creamy flesh for her to enjoy, abruptly sending her hand crashing down against Hitomi’s jiggly rear, giving it a solid  _ smack _ of approval, seeking to watch the flesh bounce and sway from the impact. 

Another cry escaped Hitomi’s lips up front, her ass setting into quite a pleasant motion for several long seconds, jiggling and bouncing before it settled back properly into place. Of course, Hitomi's mind was far and away at the moment, any chance of reforming into decently constructed thought slipping away with how much Karyna continued to manipulate the Japanese girl's body, keeping her so, so heated. 

Those plump cheeks weren't quiiiite enough to provide a 'proper' set of full buns for Karyna’s thick, girthy cock, but with a baby (or several!) in her belly and a continued diet that might change. Though there was still plenty of meaty assflesh to provide such a pleasant feeling of gobbling up that shaft, even as Karyna teased that tight little hole between Hitomi’s cheeks. 

"Massive tits, perfect drooling cockpillows, and such a nice, fat ass too," Karyna crooned to the surely-mindless girl, continuing to drag the tip of her fat cock over Hitomi’s flesh, smearing her cum, her currently-drooling thick globs of precum, and Hitomi's own saliva over the girl's ass, leaving her skin glistening with wetness. Even as the tip dragged between Hitomi’s plump cheeks, teasing briefly against the oh-so-tight hole that rested deep within, one of her hands slipped down to force the girl's thighs apart. Apart enough for Karyna, apart enough for her to be able to fit her colossal cock … yes, yes. 

"Let's see if your cunt is as good as the rest of you," Karyna continued, the tip shifting down enough to draw over the swollen lips of Hitomi's needy cunt, parting them just due to her sheer size -- after all, this was the cock that had actually managed to fit  _ properly _ into Hitomi's endless cleavage without getting swallowed up entirely; imagine how it would feel  _ inside _ of her! She didn't have to imagine long, however, as Karyna abruptly grasped Hitomi's ample hips, forcing her own forward, stuffing the head of her cock into that hungry, drooling passage -- but no matter how ready and eager they both were, it was to be slow-going!

But then it slid, deeper, further down, fitting in the space between her soft thighs and teasing even further at those poor, poor swollen lips, so needy and desperate. Hitomi wasn't a complete virgin, despite what her family might think, but Karyna would be the first to slide into that hole: even as ready as she was, even as such a sloppy, wet, horny mess as she was, it was going to be one hell of an effort to force that monstrous prick into her! 

"NNGHH!” Indeed, it was such a fucking tight fit, the poor little mindless thing crying out in what sounded to be a mixture of both pain and pleasure, though her chubby hips never seemed to stop working, trying to push herself back, deeper, more …

It assuredly hurt to force such a massive piece of meat into the smaller woman, but it was easy for Karyna to see that Hitomi loved it, that she wanted to be fucked exactly as much as Karyna wanted to fuck her. Even if Hitomi had the mind to protest, her body would undoubtedly betray her, just like it was doing in the moment; the way Hitomi’s flared hips pushed back toward the bandit, seeking to take more and more of Karyna’s immense cock inside of her, pushing further, further into her by the moment, thanks to the combined efforts of the Japanese slut's eagerness and Karyna's pushing forward with her own not-inconsiderable strength and force. 

It hurt, alright. If Hitomi wasn't currently out of her mind for the moment, she'd probably be screaming quite a bit more, quite a bit louder, with how roughly she was being 'forced' open, despite how slick and ready she was. Virtually a virgin, and with a cock so fucking massive? Hoo boy, that was going to take some work, alright. 

Hitomi's walls were tight regardless, wrapping so gloriously around the bandit's girthy cock, clutching her so hungrily -- as though the spoiled cow was just desperate to be stuffed and filled and fucking overfilled. Karyna’s grasp shifted slightly: one of her hands slipped back to sink fingers so deeply into Hitomi’s fat rear ... nnh, she wanted to tease the slut about how much fucking  _ bigger _ she was going to get with a baby or two or three or four or … however many inside of her. 

Slowly, however, oh-so slowly, the battle against the very tightness of her body was won over, those moist, desperate, vice tight walls squeezed tight, trying to drag in every inch by rough inch, juices gushing and overflowing from her needy cunt as she was so shamelessly stuffed full of fuckmeat. Not even for a moment did she stop trying to force it in deeper, either, Hitomi’s breedable hips never ceasing in their movements, writhing this way and that without any sort of rhyme or reason, just wanting, needing more inside of her. 

The 'little' Japanese slut had enjoyed such an easy life, some nearly five hundred years after the Event, born into one of the bastions of rebuilt civilizations, waited on hand and foot, all of her interests involving her mind -- and, if her parents had their way, making certain she was a ready and able bride or her husband from some other of those little 'Utopias' to better relationships. No doubt Karyna would see to that in her own way -- with a body like hers, combined with the bandit leader's own virility, there was little doubt that Hitomi would soon be burdened with a very swollen belly indeed with ... what, triplets, at minimum? 

Hitomi could bet on the idea that Karyna would ensure that the Japanese slut's sedentary lifestyle remained exactly that: the bandit woman didn't want the girl to lose a single pound. No, no, she would much prefer the girl  _ gain _ some weight --- pad out her fat tits, her swelling middle, her big, fat ass … mmmh. Karyna  _ wants _ to taunt the girl about all of that, but even the bandit leader herself was too godsdamn distracted with both how fucking  _ good _ this felt, as well as how much effort it was taking to fit herself into the cow. 

Right now, though, the fat little exotic fuckcow didn't have much in the way of thoughts about her future, about how she'd just keep filling out, how much weight she'd gain, only continuing to make a further mockery of her people's 'stereotypical' figures! For now, every spurt, every pump of such ample, thick pre gushed inside of her drew another animalistic squeal from her drooling cocksuckers, grinding, writhing to have her body fed and stuffed with more cock. 

She groaned in delight, inch after inch of her cock sliding into Hitomi’s hungry, grasping cunt, her precum drooling so copious inside of the girl, already surely making Hitomi feel like an  _ average _ lover was cumming inside of her with the sheer volume of the clear, sticky liquid being dumped inside of her … but for Karyna, she hadn't even gotten remotely close yet. Not yet. Further and further -- just how fucking long  _ was _ that cock? As thick as Hitomi's forearm and even longer than the same, it felt so fucking  _ enormous _ inside of her, especially when the tip started to find the barrier of the Japanese slut's cervix. 

Oh, but Karyna wouldn't ever, ever let herself be stopped by  _ any _ kind of barrier especially not the one that tried in vain to keep the bandit woman out of this slut's womb! She pushed against it, battering against that tight barrier, as if to force her way inside … deeper, deeper yet!

The process took some time, but eventually Karyna’s massive, swollen head began to batter against the wall of her cervix, the laughably thin barrier protecting her womb, and it didn’t take much at all before it yielded and gave way, providing unrestricted, unprotected access to her fertile core.

Every moment of it felt fucking incredible. Every squeeze of Hitomi’s tight cunt, every push of the girl's hips back against her, every throb and gush of her immense cock within the slut … everything felt amazing, better than any other girl she had ever fucked. Which, believe you me, was a long, long list! This bandit leader had fucked her way across the wastelands, leaving countless swollen bellies and wrecked pussies, women utterly ruined for anyone lesser … and given the sheer enormity of her cock, most everyone else was lesser in comparison! 

And now … now she was claiming one of the new 'nobles' for herself, knowing that Hitomi wouldn't even  _ dream _ of leaving Karyna's side after this. The girls she fucked always seemed to find themselves addicted to that sensation, to that rough treatment, to the biggest and best lover they'd ever known. 

Like right now: Karyna couldn't guess and didn't honestly care how the act felt for the Japanese  slut, but she knew that Hitomi would find herself craving this again, especially now that the bandit leader forced her way into the Eastern girl's womb, past the cervix that rapidly gave up in its attempts to keep Karyna out, her cock suddenly sliding several inches further within the plush girl as she invaded Hitomi's poor, fertile, defenseless womb. Not that either of them were looking, but if they did, it would be easy to see the bulge of Karyna's immense cock through the girl's stomach just from how fucking  _ massive _ Karyna really is! 

Finally, every last inch of her cock slid home into the slut, leaving poor Hitomi utterly impaled by the larger woman, her fat, swollen balls (already? didn't she just cum all over the Japanese slut's tits?) settling against the girl's thighs, making it quite clear she was more than ready to knock the cow up. 

Hitomi's panting filled the silence, her tongue practically hanging from her mouth like the bitch in heat she had been turned into, and even her hips came to a momentary stop, as if even they knew what was to come. 

And then it started, oh it started, the sound of hips smacking against fatty ass flesh, balls swinging forward with a harsh sound, as her fertile cunt was plowed, slammed into over and over again, that cock just utterly fucking  _ gushing _ with precum inside of Hitomi’s fertile womb. At some point during all this, poor Hitomi howled her head off, her body spasming, tightening, locking up and somehow clenching even tighter as a powerful orgasm rocked through the fat cow, one of the most intense experiences in her poor sheltered life -- and she wasn’t even in the right, proper mind to go through it!

It was almost as if Hitomi was made for this, sculpted for this very purpose -- who cared how or why her genes came out the way she did? All that mattered was her sweet lips, her colossal tits, her heavenly cunt. All that mattered was how fucking good it all felt, making claim of that cushiony, fertile slut. A slut who was now doomed to a life of little more than such, her holes sure to be a ruined mess for anyone smaller than Karyna once this was all over. 

And for a hole to be left inside of her, a lusty hunger that could only be sated by someone such as the bandit and the massive, swollen cock that was currently having its way with her womb! And really, if there was anything that could absolutely seal the deal, that would be it, those first several inches charging through her poor cervix, invading her unprotected womb, splashes of pre starting to paint every inch of her deepest, inner walls, already likely in the process of fertilizing the poor, oh-so defenseless slut. 

If somehow Hitomi could say no to that dick, that feeling of being so utterly filled, being knocked up would certainly do the trick to remove any hesitation, unable to resist the yearning desires of her pregnant, heated body, of her shameless, maternal instincts. 

Once Karyna started, she didn't even dream of slowing down. No, the dominant bandit leader utterly  _ plows _ the poor girl's unprotected cunt, stuffing herself again and again into Hitomi’s fertile, needy womb … mmh, she could feel it, Hitomi was a girl who utterly  _ needed _ to be knocked up. Like she was born for that very purpose, to run into someone as utterly virile as Karyna, to get herself fucked and ruined and filled and so very, very pregnant. Karyna had left triplets in countless regular wombs; she couldn't even begin to guess what would happen with a prime breeding slut like Hitomi. 

Hitomi had planned to live a fairly simple life, the only real excitement to be had being the cushiony missions she had between cities, learning as much as she could through the books and various documents in the libraries of the vault her city was built around, and eventually marry and have children, as bid to by her parents. So simple. And, yes, okay, maybe she had a fantasy or two about some strong, towering bandit of the wastelands stealing her away, but what girl in her social circles didn't, time to time? This, however, this was something completely different, never imagining she'd actually be in this situation, or with someone like Karyna, dominating and pushing her and taking her so easily. Taking that which cried out, yearned to be taken, that breeding stock body responding so fantastically to Karyna’s cock, to the weightiness of her balls, to every hot, gushing drop of thick cum, leaving her brain far behind in her desperation for more. More. 

Karyna pounded the Japanese girl's cunt like there was no godsdamn tomorrow, her fat, heavy balls slapping against the girl's thighs, her gigantic cock driving into Hitomi again and again, pounding her womb, gushing her copious, thick precum more and more inside of her, even as she felt Hitomi's cunt tightening around her in a heavy climax, the poor girl surely lost in pleasure and sensation. For as good as it felt for Karyna herself, Hitomi sounded like she was cumming her brains out -- and not too far from literally! The more Karyna fucked her like this, the more the Japanese slut would come to crave it, desire it,  _ need _ it again and again. Hitomi might've been an intelligent young woman before this, but in the moment she was just a drooling cunt desperate to be knocked up. 

Even with as recently as Karyna came, coating the poor girl's tits with her seed, she felt her climax rapidly building again; she had just never felt a cunt this  _ perfect _ , this wet and tight and hot, and it didn't help that images of Hitomi as her pregnancy progressed, her tits swelling and filling with milk, her belly rounding, her ass fattening outward … those images kept playing through her mind. And before Karyna knew it, the bandit girl found herself crying out, fingers digging so deeply into the flesh of the girl's ass, her cock throbbing heavily as she fucking  _ exploded _ inside of the girl's womb, every last inch slammed home to rest inside of Hitomi's body as she came … and came, and came! 

The gushes of her precum utterly paled in comparison to the volume of her thick, virile spunk pouring into the girl's fertile womb, rapidly filling it to capacity, but there was just too godsdamn  _ much _ of it -- and of course, her immensely thick cock served as quite a tight seal in Hitomi’s pussy, so that cum had nowhere else to go. It started to actually fill and inflate Hitomi’s womb, forcing her belly to swell out somewhat with all that seed … and there's just so fucking  _ much _ . Too much. 

The shameless, ruined Japanese girl had her peak, howling and babbling out in such a violent orgasm, honey splashing, gushing out around the fat cock packed so obscenely tightly into her hole, just gushing over and over again, turning the already sloppy mess on the floor between her legs into such a big, steadily growing puddle. What an image it was, imagining Hitomi bigger. Bigger. Much bigger, with at least quadruplets really, with her body gaining weight from even more years of such an easy life, of being kept pumped full and bred, those already gigantic tits turning into even fatter, heavier udders, so full of milk, only wanting to be stuffed more and more and more.

How could Hitomi … how could her body be for anything but this? It was that very mental image that seemed to help push the bandit girl over the edge, crying and howling out and squeezing into Hitomi as they both came themselves silly, and if her poor womb was being drenched before, it was utterly drowned now, filled and swelling, stomach bulging out with a rather obscene cumbump before it had nowhere else to go, trying to spill outward. Even for what did leak out, there was still so fucking much inside her, swelling with each new gush …

Hitomi's simple life was thrown completely off the rails thanks to Karyna's intrusion. Not that she intended to make Hitomi's life strictly more  _ complicated _ per se, since the only duties that the bandit woman intended to assign to her were ensuring Karyna's fat balls stay as empty as she could manage, as well as eating enough to make sure her plush body grew even moreso. Even more perfect and soft and pleasing for the bandit woman, more for her to cum all over, more ass for her to smack and fuck … mmh. 

Such images played through her mind even now, even as she stuffed the poor Japanese slut full of her seed -- spurting again, again -- just how could she have this much? How could her body possibly be this virile, this potent? How could she  _ still _ be dumping cum into the girl's womb, after over two solid minutes of cumming? Just how many eggs was she going to fertilize? That was one question that she couldn't wait to find out the answer to, honestly. 

The pressure in Hitomi’s poor tummy continued to build and swell, going from a bit of little chubbiness to being so heavily bloated with cum, that cumbump turning to look as if she was already fairly heavy along with child indeed, stuffed and filled with so much of the stuff! By that point, by the time the flow finally began to cease, with Karyna’s balls so emptied ... poor little Hitomi was in such a daze, the Japanese slut's head resting against the seat of the carriage, her eyes squeezed shut, panting and simply drifting wildly in her haze after coming down from a peak she was boosted to so, so quickly. 

Karyna was left panting heavily from that exertion, from dumping so fucking  _ much _ of her seed into the Japanese slut, her fingers slowly stroking over Hitomi’s big, fat ass -- she didn't make too much of an effort to pull herself out of that deliciously tight, hot cunt just yet, wanting to enjoy the sensation of being inside of Hitomi when she was so fucking full. 

But it couldn't last forever. Karyna slowly, slowly drew herself out of Hitomi's pussy, inch after inch, leaving the poor girl utterly stretched and gaping and empty … ah, except for her womb, right? Sure, some of the cum rushed out to puddle on the ground at their feet, adding to the already considerable mess, but a surprising amount stayed right where it was, keeping the poor girl's belly bloated for the time being. 

And Hitomi herself? Karyna wouldn't have been surprised if she passed out from too much pleasure -- it wouldn't be the first time -- but once her cock slipped free from her tight cunt with an audible squelch, the bandit woman gave Hitomi’s fat ass a slap. "Get yourself together, cow. You're gonna be coming with us." Simple as. 

A weak, pathetic gurgle escapes her lips as a louder gurgle rang out from below, a fair bit of that virile cream slopping and splashing out of her ruined, stretched out hole -- and a testament to the bandit's production that it was only the tiniest taste of how much had been pumped into her. That poor, poor hole, feeling so fucking empty, and it was the sensation she began to feel the most as her mental abilities steadily begin to return to her ... but piece by piece, and in such a jumbled mess, still trying to cut through some of the fog as realization of what went on fully began to come to her. Not that she could or would so so much about it, another whimper as her fat ass was smacked and jiggled about. "Hhnuughh ... w ... what..." It was such a weak little burble, as she struggled, tries to settle herself into a more 'dignified' sitting position. 

As dignified as someone with cum-splattered tits big enough to fill up their lap could be, anyway.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick little epilogue. Please comment if you enjoyed it, or if you didn't; authors live off of feedback! The first chapter was incredibly popular and I'd love to know why!

So it had been, like … nearly five months. Not quite five, but certainly a good portion of the year had passed since Karyna and her bandits stopped one of the more fortuitous carriages they ever targeted -- not that it made them a huge amount of money, but it brought Karyna a far greater treasure: the spoiled rich Japanese girl, Hitomi, who rapidly became her favorite fuckpet. She had easily won the girl over with her strength, her immense cock and heady scent, and not to mention her sheer force of will -- it hadn't been that hard at all to get Hitomi to agree with whatever Karyna said! Especially once Hitomi had gotten a load of potent seed in her womb, she seemed to become all the more agreeable, not even complaining much when she was bustled out of the broken carriage and brought along with Karyna's bandits. 

Since then, Hitomi had to get used to a life with far less luxury, living full time within the bandits' hideout -- formed initially out of a cave cut into the side of a mountain, they actually managed to spruce it up quite a bit with everything they stole and the money they earned from both robbing and selling stolen trinkets on the black market among other bandits -- after awhile, they even sort of started to forget they were literally living in a cave! 

It was nowhere near as luxurious as what Hitomi was accustomed to, but Karyna  _ did _ go out of her way to ensure her own quarters -- which the Japanese slut shared with her, of course -- were quite comfortable. Slightly-used soft feather mattress, gently-burning carved ebony lamps (electricity was too unreliable and difficult to keep running; just something they had to get used to) -- and of course, especially once Hitomi moved in with them, Karyna ensured her followers went out of their way to bring plenty of food back home. Some of it was farmed -- some certain plants that could withstand the dry climate -- but a lot of it ended up being meat, hunted and brought in. 

Every so often, though, they happened upon a supply caravan moving through the wastelands, and it was on those lucky occasions that they  _ truly _ feasted. Overall, Hitomi hadn’t had to want for much … except for freedom, of course, but Karyna certainly noticed that Hitomi didn't seem all too keen on trying to escape her confinement. 

As a result of all of this, Hitomi didn't have many responsibilities apart from continuing to service Karyna whenever the tall blonde desired -- which, mind, was rather often -- and keeping herself full. Easy to do with the food Karyna brought in … not to mention those babies growing in her belly! Karyna couldn't guess exactly how many, but it was easily one of her more impressive efforts. 

Today! Today was … effectively just another day. Another day in their new routine. Karyna actually left Hitomi at 'home' alone for a couple days this time. Mostly alone, anyway; there were still a handful of guards that stayed around the hideout most of the time, so it wasn’t like Hitomi could make a break for it even if she tried. Still, it was one of the longer periods of time that Karyna herself had been away. There was a swelling of noise as Karyna and some of her girls finally returned, talking and laughing and discussing the bounty of their haul this time … ah, but she left her girls to handle that, as her first concern was going and checking on her beloved pet. Three days on her own … the poor girl must have been lonely, right?

What a change for the poor girl. She'd never wanted for anything in her life, more or less as spoiled as a girl could possibly be in the world several centuries after the Event. Silks, currency, fancy things, foods that were hard to come by, labor to take care of all of her menial tasks ... anything, everything. The only thing she didn't have was the true freedom to decide her destiny, the fate of her marriage and future in the hands of her parents. Which ... really, come to think of it, considering her current situation, was it any different? 

The young,  _ stacked _ Japanese woman certainly didn't have many complaints about her new living situation, finding it absolutely thrilling in some ways. For as 'captive' as she was, the noble had a fair amount of freedom through the cave complex, especially once it became clear she wasn't intending to escape; as it was, the weak thing hardly even needed the one guard looking after her: where would she go? The hideout was far away enough from her former home, which was a good thing, considering how much effort was being put out to find her, a massive bounty promised as reward for any knowledge of her whereabouts. 

Hitomi had gotten quite the laugh one day when Karyna had brought back a poster declaring such, complete with a rough sketch of the captured girl: a sketch that was quickly agreed to be so very, very out of date now. If anything it was out of date even before the bandits had gotten ahold of her, considering how small her tits seemed to be in that picture! Tits that had grown even larger somehow, those already colossal swells of titflesh growing all the more bloated and heavy, almost seeming to constantly be dribbling milk from fattened nipples with the state she was in. She had a little help in carting them around, at least, thanks to Karyna: what was once the beginnings of a soft little tummy had turned into something else entirely, a heavily gravid dome of a belly that pushed out so far from her smaller frame, the girl already looking like she was ready to pop, and with several more months left to go! 

All of which she had wrapped up once again in silks, the only real request she had ever bothered to voice -- and teaching herself a handy little skill, turning a rather billowy kimono into a maternity version of such, and even then pushing it to its limits! The red cloth, patterned with white cranes bulged out so obscenely, clinging tightly and showing off just how massive the swell of her belly had become (and was still growing!) and with the rest of her figure stuffed into it so appealingly. It wasn't just the pregnancy, naturally, as Hitomi had surprised more than a few of the stronger bandits with just how voracious her appetite could be, putting away plate after plate, especially during the bigger meals! Her ass, thighs, hips, all of her had grown more plump, thick, and it was this lovely sight that greeted Karyna upon her return. Hitomi was keeping her hair up less and less, especially as it grew longer, already past the shelf like swell of her fat ass!

Karyna was pleased -- oh so pleased -- with Hitomi's progress. Not just physically, no, though she took quite a few opportunities to lavish her appreciation for the Japanese girl's increasing curves. No, she was also pleased with the fact that Hitomi seemed to very much …  _ enjoy _ her current situation. As though it was far preferable to her stifling life before. Yes, yes, Hitomi wasn't permitted to go far from their hideout, but within it she was free to do as she pleased.

Then again, as time passed, movement became somewhat a little more difficult than before, what with Hitomi's increasing weight -- both due to her advancing pregnancy and due to the sheer amount of food she proved herself able to take in, helping along her tits and ass and thighs as well! The bigger she grew, the more enamored Karyna was, and believe you me, it was  _ hell _ being away from her lovely pet for so long. Three whole days of not getting to empty her balls onto or into the fattening, pregnant slut! 

Their relationship started out … well, a little bit one-sided, certainly, with Karyna forcing herself on the girl, but in the time since, Hitomi certainly had come to seem as though she became quite fond of her 'captor' and owner as well! Between fucks -- and there were a  _ lot _ of those, certainly -- the bandit leader actually found herself just  _ talking _ with the girl, finding out more about her. Who she was, where she came from, what sort of a person she was like. Their relationship was anything but standard; not equal, but not strictly Mistress and pet, either. Some weird mix of the two, but they settled in quite nicely.

Hitomi had a mixed education on sexual matters, as sheltered as she was -- she knew what it was, the purpose of it, that she'd be married off, had masturbated plenty, knew what a cock was and even squeezed one in her hands once, but she had no idea how fucking amazing it would be, and if anything,  _ that _ was what had her the most upset with her previous home, after encountering the glory that was the bandit leader's dick. Wrapping her lips around it, cramming it into her holes, wrapping her fat, milky tits around it, grinding into it, or just rubbing her face all over it, drinking in the scent, the slut hardly seemed to be able to get enough of it, an addiction that made certain the pregnant girl was wrapped tightly around her ... finger. 

Of course, even the two of them needed the occasional break, giving their appetites the time to properly catch up for another go. In their chats, Hitomi proved herself very far from a dim bimbo, despite what the size of her bust might have suggested, a quick little mind upstairs that knew its way around (mathematical!) figures and other such things, showing herself to have a decent grasp on engineering, as well as likely to be holding a few bits of this or that knowledge that might prove useful for the betterment of the hideout. 

Brains AND a body, a body that Hitomi had done her best to learn to use, exploring and learning Karyna's various tastes, as well as the depth of her own sexual desires and depravity. It was quite a revelation that her ... owner? lover? ... only enjoyed her figure slowly growing out more and more plump, putting on the pounds as the weeks and months ticked by. She'd always been a little glutton, but there was her figure to watch, her parents to please, and so on -- here, here she could eat to her heart and stomach's content, throwing herself at such with wild, piggish abandon. 

And with so many months out, the pounds were definitely adding up, her already plush ass only swelling out the more and turning into such a wobbling, round pair of cheeks that jutted out so far behind her, a counterpart to her swollen tits. Hips that seemed to be a danger of grazing against the walls in some of the tighter tunnels, and thighs that were growing to the size to swallow up nearly anything that came near. 

Hitomi was the very first thing on her mind when she arrived, and she was already grinning when she approached the beautiful girl nearly busting out of that kimono; just the  _ sight _ of her, coupled with her pent-up status, was enough to get the tall blonde eager, excited, something all so easily seen down in her tight pants, that fat bulge worming down along one thigh. 

"I swear you're even bigger than when I left," Karyna murmured, immediately moving to press a deep, hungry kiss to Hitomi's lips, letting her tongue tease and invade the other woman's mouth, her hands immediately going to grope and squeeze those pale, milky tits through the strained fabric of the girl's kimono, groaning gently with need into that kiss. 

All in all, it was just more curves, more flesh being added to that otherwise 'small' frame, growing so plump and fat and happy! Groaning, the bulk of all that fleshy weight pushed itself hard into Karyna, panting and moaning back into the bandit's mouth as their bodies squeezed together tightly. "You act like I'd stop growing or eating without you here," she teased in a quiet giggle, fluttering her lashes and already pawing, grinding herself into that bulging mass.

In the moment, the tanned woman's primary concern was getting to enjoy her slut's body … and there was just so godsdamn much body to enjoy, to appreciate, to explore, to play with! Her hands roamed, both of them, over Hitomi’s vast tits (they'd been lapfilling before, and now they and her belly had to fight for space!), over the taut, gravid dome of her pregnant belly. Not even five months along and the poor girl already looked ready to pop -- Karyna could only fantasize about just how  _ big _ the woman was going to get! Not just big thanks to the babies growing within her, either, but all the pounds she so happily packed on swelling out her soft figure that much more! 

Oh, yes, Karyna squeezed, groped, played, enjoyed, letting fingers stray down beneath the curves of Hitomi’s taut dome to tease at her soaking cunt, as if she wanted to know exactly  _ how _ much the exotic girl had missed her. "So you kept yourself nice and full for me?" she teased, trailing gentle kisses down from Hitomi's lips, over her jawline, down her neck … and down to those colossal, milky tits, kissing and licking and nibbling at some of her vast cleavage. "After all … you're eating for … mmh, who  _ knows _ how many ..." she continued, even the very  _ thought _ of how many she might have put into the Japanese girl getting her that much hotter. Gods, her dick was pretty uncomfortable at that point, stretching out her pants far more than they were really designed to, already spreading a stain in the fabric from her drooling precum. 

Hitomi, after all, was so  _ much _ woman to enjoy now, even more than before, sighing blissfully as those hands roamed over and squeezed at her body. Yes, her tits already filled up her lap, and now she looked even more unbalanced, not only from further growth, but also struggling for space with the dome that was her belly -- she is one hell of a sight when in a sitting position, having so much feminine curve to cradle and squeeze herself around. Poor Hitomi had no idea how many she's carrying in her belly at the moment, and still had quite a lot of growth left to go in essentially the last half of her pregnancy, destined to become quite the swollen thing! 

"I don't think I could ever keep myself as full as you keep me," she purred back, a soft cry escaping her plush lips as Karyna’s fingers teased at her lower pair, now trapped and squeezed by such a plump, squishy pair of thighs that struggled for such a small amount of space! Her cunt was already such a sloppy, drooling mess, her thighs so sticky and moist, as were her tits, her swollen udders making their presence known with a pair of damp spots spreading up top.

Karyna always knew she was attracted to a fuller sort of figure than what most women possessed, but she never thought she'd find someone who exemplified her tastes so thoroughly -- and who was oh so willing to grow even larger! Even rounder, even fuller, even fatter, more and more pregnant … and Karyna could do little but encourage it further and further. Just when would she decide enough is enough? When would she decide that Hitomi was as big as she was going to get? She didn't know; she just knew Hitomi hadn't hit that point yet, so she might as well keep encouraging it. Keep bringing the girl food, keep stuffing her full of her massive fuckmeat, show her again and again just how ridiculously attractive Karyna found her to be. 

Karyna cooed in delight at how soaked Hitomi’s netherlips feel, teasing against her hungry pussy for a moment even as she felt Hitomi's hand wandering down to her immense bulge, knowing the Japanese girl was just as eager for this little reunion as she was herself. "Mmh, that's true … you need a food  _ and _ cum diet in order to keep growing fatter, don't you?" Karyna reveled in it, reveled in getting to help her beloved fuckpet grow even larger, even more luscious and lush. 

A shameless, whorish little groan escaped Hitomi’s plump cocksuckers as her owner’s fingers only continued to tease, such a swampy, filthy little mess already -- yes, yes! She missed Karyna bad, oh-so fucking bad, and wanted to show her as soon as possible! "Who knew the stuff was so fattening?" she shot back, and while perhaps not technically true, the acts of eating and fucking were almost so tightly squeezed together in Hitomi's subconscious, it was difficult to not associate one with the other in so many ways. 

Giggling as her hand reached down, Hitomi tried her best to fumble with Karyna's pants, though it was a difficult process, especially considering how much flesh fought for space all pressed together as such! "And I still know you'd pump more into me if you could," she cooed, knowing full well she'd probably  _ comply _ with such if it were possible. 

Giving a brief nip to and suckle from those swollen, fattened udders -- letting some of that milk drool into the fabric of the girl's kimono, suckling through to taste Hitomi's milk -- she soon leaned back, her hand drawing away from Hitomi's cunt to help her out with freeing that colossal beast from its prison. It took a little bit of wiggling, as tightly as it was crammed in there, but soon enough she was able to tug it out into the open with a sigh of relief, that immense fuckstick jutting out into the air between them, hanging as heavy and massive as ever. Not to mention her huge, heavy, fattened balls, stuffed with pent-up cream of three long, long days; she'd purposely denied herself any relief until she got back home, back to her beautiful Japanese fucktoy. 

Hitomi mentioned the idea of pumping even  _ more _ babies into her, and the mere thought sent a shiver down Karyna’s spine, her thick cock throbbing with her heartbeat, a steady drizzle of her musky precum trailing down the length of the shaft. She moved to tug open that straining kimono, seeking to free Hitomi’s immense, milky tits, rapidly thrusting her fat prick between them; easy enough to do regardless of position, thanks to how fucking  _ enormous _ they had become. "Nnh...not happy with how big your belly is already?" Karyna teased, the idea flitting around in her mind. "You've already … gotta have at least quads in there … but I bet you'd be happy if I could add a few more to your fertile womb." Fuck, she wished she could. 

It was a curious mixture of things that made Hitomi so perfect. Already, the base figure Karyna had to work with was already so delightful, boasting such amazingly enormous tits, complete with softness anywhere. And while Hitomi might not have been such a fattened thing as of yet, her own desire to indulge was able to grow freely without check, letting her restrained gluttony roar as she fed herself often near to the point of bursting, able to feast on quite a bit all on her own! 

But it was certainly an interesting question: how big  _ would _ the 'little' Japanese slut wind up? Just how much of an exotic little cow would she turn into? And especially with the appreciation that the bandit leader showed her, it only created such a lovely, delicious feedback loop as the treasured captive continued to gorge herself, both on food and her owner's shaft, at what appeared to be nearly every possible turn. 

More squeals and whimpers continued to spill from her as those lips clung to her breast, and god, especially up close, those tits both  _ utterly _ dwarfed Karyna's head, and the bandit was almost be able to hear the milk sloshing around in them, so full and bloated with cream as she was! It flowed so very, very freely as Karyna’s lips slurped and drank, even so briefly. 

It did take some effort to fish those udders free from the kimono without ripping it, as Hitomi worked on pulling them out as well, but the globe of flesh was enormous, almost looking like one of a pair of sloshing beachballs that were so obscenely heavy on her chest. It was a testament to the sheer, mind-boggling size of both of their endowments, that Karyna’s prick could slip and throb against her belly, straight up into those tits as they both stood, vanishing into the valley between her udders. Gasping, drooling a little bit, Hitomi’s arms only looked all the more tiny, having to work so hard just to squeeze so little titflesh around that dick! "Do you not think I'd look even better with a bigger belly already?" she pouted, though it was a teasing one, groaning at the heat of that shaft pulsing against her soft, flawless flesh.

Karyna could hardly get over just how fucking  _ huge _ Hitomi’s udders really were! So enormous, so round, so full of wonderful milk; milk that she had gorged herself with on more than one occasion, and yet Hitomi always seemed to have more to give! The bandit all but worshiped those breasts now, lavishing on them the attention they deserved for being so … so fucking  _ incredible _ , and they (and Hitomi!) belonged completely to Karyna. Could she be any luckier, any more fortunate? She didn't think so. 

Her Japanese fuckpet teased her about that belly of hers being even bigger, and the taller blonde moaned in excitement and arousal against Hitomi’s pale flesh, peeking up at her from her place amidst Hitomi's wonderful tits. "You would look  _ so _ much better with a bigger belly," Karyna teased eagerly, her massive cock utterly  _ aching _ with anticipation and need as it was pinned between them, surrounded by soft flesh on all sides: Karyna's own far-thinner body and respectable tits on one side, and Hitomi's swollen belly and colossal breasts on the other, openly drooling its copious precum down the Japanese girl's flesh, leaving her glistening and sticky. "I want you to get bigger for me, Hitomi. Even bigger than this. Do you think you can make that happen?" 

Oh, Hitomi gorged herself plenty, and with such speed -- but she always ate with a surprising amount of grace, despite her rather piggish appetite! Already, she had grown several pounds bigger in the few days since Karyna left, though such a thing was difficult to tell now, considering the obscene, mind-boggling proportions stacked on her 'small' self. Her tits were straight out pushing toward rivaling beachballs, fat and bloated with so much milk, the 'poor' pregnant girl needing to be milked almost constantly from the pressure, thick streams of the stuff already drooling from her fat, swollen nipples. Her belly looked  _ enormous _ despite being not quite five months along, both from how much she had eaten and the way so many young continued to grow within her womb. 

Really, she had just gotten so fucking fleshy everywhere, not even a part of her left that grasping fingers wouldn't sink into pleasant, fuckable softness! An idol, an icon, a Goddess of female fertility, and she only still wanted to grow bigger.  _ Bigger! _ How long until the greedy little slut couldn't quite get around? 

Cooing, the shorter, so ridiculously stacked girl just shifted herself, arms pressing, trying to squeeze in as much of her titflesh as possible around her lover and that fat, enormous prick -- fresh, hot gushes of milk splashing violently from her enormous udders -- giggling as she teasingly 'considered' such a question ... "Mmmh. Even with how big I am already? I think that can happen. And once these are out," she purred, a hand dropping to slowly drag fingers along the swollen dome of her belly, "... you should see if you can't stuff more in me next time ..."

Every last inch of the girl was just so fucking luscious, so perfect, so fleshy and excessive -- gods above, Karyna had missed the girl intensely while she was away. It was hard, yes, to define exactly what their relationship was … but they were happy together, weren't they? Happy to enjoy one another's company again and again, happy to have Karyna suckle from those massive tits, happy to have Hitomi struggle to wrap her lips (either set!) around the enormity of the stronger woman's thick cock. 

Three days were been far,  _ far _ too long for Karyna to go without relief, without getting to fuck her girl one way or another, without getting to empty her far-too-productive balls -- usually at around the size of her fist at rest, with three days of pent-up seed, they now more resembled small melons than anything! It was a wonder she managed to resist just stuffing herself into one of the girl's eager holes for this long, but being between Hitomi's milky tits sure wasn't helping her resolve any, that was for sure. 

Especially when the Japanese girl worked to squeeze so much of her titflesh around that throbbing, drooling pillar of fuckmeat. "I don't even know how many I stuffed in you this time," she murmured against Hitomi's titflesh, drawing lips and tongue over one of the girl's fat, leaking nipples, taking a moment to wrap her lips around it, suckling eagerly, hungrily, letting the girl's delicious milk pour down her throat, down into her belly. 

"I don't know either ... several, easily ... but why stop there? You should aim for several plus two next time. Maybe plus three. More?" The words came moments after a moan spilled from Hitomi’s lips, only trying to squeeze her massive udders tighter still around that pillar of cock, though her arms were hardly apt for such a task, flesh and milk spilling and splashing every which way.

Such an emphasis on breeding, on virility, on fertility … Karyna had always been happy to knock up any girl that caught her eye, but with Hitomi, it was just pushed so far, pushed to the next level, desperately wanting to top herself again and again, helping the girl swell out into an icon of femininity, of fertility. She let her lips fall away, milk drooling down her chin as she rocked her hips forward, her massive cock pushing upward, seeking to break out of Hitomi's cleavage … but her tits were just so godsdamn  _ big _ . 

"But I'm going to make you even bigger next time. Make you swell … nnh … even larger, rounder, fuller ..." Karyna purred, her arousal growing more and more -- almost too much for her to resist. Almost. "And in the meantime … I want you to keep stuffing yourself silly. Feasting. I want you big and soft and round even when you  _ aren't _ knocked up ..."

With how close the bandit leader was to those enormous globes of flesh, she was practically be able to hear them slosh -- Karyna wasn't the only one pent up, as the stacked little broodmare had kept herself just on the edge of full, so much milk aching to burst from those ducts. So it was absolutely zero surprise when that fluid gushed almost as potent as one of Karyna's cumshots, especially with how hard Hitomi gave a rough squeeze of the fat tit her lover and owner drank from, to the point where quite a fair bit of it not only dribbled down her chin, but splashed all over her face and upper body a moment later once her lips withdrew. 

"Do you think I stopped eating when you left?" the shorter woman murmured huskily, even as Karyna’s prick struggled in all that titflesh. On first meet, Hitomi had been able to provide such an amazing amount of flesh to titfuck, able to keep so much of that cock wrapped up. Now, now? She could pretty much smother the entire damn thing! "They practically lined up to feed me the moment you left, as I am sure you would approve," she continued, referencing those that stayed behind: other members of the little banditry group, stacked and pregnant as well, but none even coming close to Hiomi's level of being such a perfect little icon and image of fertile femininity. "I do not think you have to worry about me stopping -- how else would I be your fat little Japanese-breedcow princess?"

Several, easily. Several children pumped into Hitomi's fertile womb … and yet, both of them wanted to go for  _ more _ next time. Even more. Several, plus … plus more. Make her even bigger, make that belly swell that much larger -- gods, just  _ thinking _ about it nearly sent the blonde over the edge, but her self-control was rather legendary, given that she's been able to restrain herself this long. 

But not much longer. Not much at all. Not when she found herself presented with how fucking  _ fertile _ Hitomi was, the way that milk just gushed out of her swollen tits -- making quite a mess, but they were used to that, weren't they? Karyna moaned in delight as Hitomi told her all about how she kept eating while the bandit leader was away -- and how those that stayed behind were all too happy to keep feeding her. Keep stuffing her face. 

Karyna was rather pleased that there had been next to no jealousy among her girls; she'd given them all attention, surely, given that all of them are carrying at least twins. Their population was going to  _ explode _ soon. Fortunately, there were enough of them to be able to take care of the coming children, to help her empire continue to expand, but it seemed as though they were all happy to recognize Hitomi as the most fertile one of all: the true 'mother' of their group, even apparently helping to ensure Hitomi became even  _ more _ exaggeratedly feminine, so soft and full and fat and swollen … 

An empire. Population. There were a lot of bellies that Karyna had on hand that were even further along than Hitomi's, even if they were smaller. Even at twins each, that was still going to be quite the burst in population! For now, though, jealousy seemed to be a rather minimal thing, as many of the other little sluts, mothers to be had taken rather well to Hitomi, far from unusual to see one of the other girls tending to her needs, whether that be lips or attaching pumps to her colossal tits or an eager pair of lips at her cunt ... and Karyna was far from the only one amazed by the little goddess of femininity, awed hands often reaching out to touch and caress her soft, amazing curves. 

Naturally, none of this went to the slut's head, right? Hah! She had giggled and teased about being such a 'goddess' herself, a little patron, slutty saint to the women of Karyna's 'growing' empire! Of course ... of course, so much of that was still far off into the future at the moment. Months, years down the road, to figure out the exact specifics, the best way to make such a little breeding empire blossom. 

Karyna couldn’t hold herself back for one second more, and she abruptly pushed her Japanese fuckpet to lay down on her back amongst all of those soft cushions, that belly, those tits just towering over Hitomi! 

For now, Hitomi continued to live in the moment, a giggling little squeal of delight escaping her as she suddenly found herself tumbling back down into the  _ mass _ of cushions beneath her. And if a standing Hitomi was an amazing sight, having the little whore on her back was another thing entirely, showing off just how far her curves pushed, stretched, jutted out, tits and belly so far up off the ground, and such a massive, cushiony ass to help break her 'fall' back into the pillows. So many such pillows, the particular room looking almost like that of a harem room thanks to Hitomi's design -- and constant taking of nearly every pillow from raids -- and it was where many of the girls entwined with one another during downtime, the smell of needy, already bred holes still so strong here. 

"Fuuuck!" Hitomi squealed, as the bandit leader handled her body, loving how easily those strong arms manipulated her fleshy figure. And fleshy was definitely the right word, the stronger woman able to be wrapped up quite a bit in those plumpened thighs, those thick and sticky pads of flesh which laughably 'guarded' her own hot, needy hole! Wet, obscene sounds rang out from just how  _ wet _ she already was as Karyna’s prick slid home, that cunt such a perfect fuck now: still oh-so tight thanks to Karyna's size, but months of fucking made it a task that was much easier to accomplish. 

Desperately, the fat, needy slut on her back tried to wriggle her body to drive, to bury that prick deeper, though with how weighty she was, it only mostly served to send a series of wobbles through her body, fresh milk still continuing to drool and ooze down the sides of her tits and down her body.

She had fucked the Japanese slut countless times over the last few months, driving her cock into that cunt -- or into her ass, or between her tits, or past Hitomi’s plush cocksuckers, flooding her, filling her, covering her with her thick, virile seed again and again. And yet, no matter how many times she fucked the girl, her cunt would remains always, always tight -- how could it not? With how gigantic her cock was, there was no way Hitomi would ever be anything but tight, even though she'd been thoroughly ruined for any other, lesser cock -- but that was fine, given that she knew her Japanese breedcow would never even  _ want _ another's cock inside of her. 

As sweet and pleasant as their relationship was, Hitomi was still very much her property, her beautiful captured fucktoy for her own pleasure and use. Just like right now, as Karyna used the woman for her own pleasure, desperate to relieve some of the tension that had built up in her massive, swollen balls, full to the brim with her seed -- if it were possible to knock Hitomi up further, she surely would, just due to how fucking  _ virile _ she really was. 

Karyna was desperate for relief, desperate to pound the girl the way she'd been dreaming for days, and she didn't hesitate. Her hands slipped down to sink fingers into Hitomi’s massive, fleshy ass, keeping her held up enough to keep her cunt aligned with the bandit’s fat fuckstick, thrusting hard and long right from the get-go, pushing inch after inch, more into her each time, driving herself into the depths of Hitomi's perfect, incredible pussy. 

Any other cock? In the four months and three weeks or so, that thought hadn't grazed her mind even in the slightest, only a worry in the start when briefly panicking about her value as a hostage and her ruined 'purity!' Oh, how long ago that seemed! It was difficult to remember a lot of things from so many months ago, so much of her life prior to her capture seeming to gently fade into memory, her new life filled with so much food and fucking and freedom, despite her 'slave' status. 

No, Hitomi's holes had been utterly claimed by Karyna's prick, with how massive, how enormous it was, keeping her hot inner walls good and stretched to such a mind-boggling limit. And as her owner used her, the fat little Japanese slut adored every moment of it all, every harsh thrust that sent jiggling waves through a body that had become a testament to femininity and indulgence, of every loud sloppy sound that rang out from her sloppy, drooling cunt, of every little grunt or sound of pleasure that escaped the bandit. 

Not that it wasn't pleasant for her, of course, the pain from the tightness having faded months ago, all pleasure that rushed to her silly little fuckaddled brain. Inch after inch of fuckstarved prick continued to vanish past her lower pair of cockhungry lips, all as preseed continued to splash, to spray her inner walls, not that she could be knocked up further at the moment! Not yet, anyway. 

It really  _ was _ something how much fluid the girls produced, Kayrna able to pump out so much even when oozing pre, and Hitomi able to fill up so many buckets and various other containers with how much milk she produced every day, every hour. "Hhnhghgf ... I -- I missed you! I missed this cock! F-fuck me! P-please!" she begged, a pleading tremble to her voice, though it was hardly needed! 

"Fuck...fuck, I've needed this cunt..." Karyna groaned with pleasure, her titanic prick already drooling so much of that thick, musky precum into the girl, already dwarfing an average orgasm from an average person several times over. She was just so godsdamn  _ productive _ , she made so fucking  _ much _ of it. "Bet you've had … ooh … bet you've had some of the girls suckling from your tits … licking this hot pussy of yours while I was gone ..." She was ready to cum so quickly already, even as she drove her cock into the girl, her immensely-swollen balls swinging heavily against Hitomi’s fat, fleshy thighs and ass. "My … nnh, my fat fucking cockslut can't go a day without relief, can she?" 

Panting like the little bitch in heat she was, she tried to shift slightly, though there was no easy way for her to see past the sheer swell of her tits ... "Yes ... though none of it was enough ... I had them drink from me -- I ... I didn't want to be properly milked ... I'm ... I'm so full ... so much  _ pressure! _ " she gasped, hands popping up as she practically tried to paw at her tits, though it had gotten to the point where she couldn't even reach her own teats! Of course, she made  _ quite _ the mess in trying, arms squeezing desperately against her bloated udders, sending fresh bursts, gushes of milk from them.

Hitomi confessed to being such an eager slut, having the other girls please her while Karyna was away … mmh, and purposely not letting herself be properly milked, the same way that Karyna had refused to empty her balls into anyone, despite the numerous offers she got from her girls while they were away! But no, she wanted to save her cum for this girl, the same way Hitomi wanted to save all of that milk for her owner -- and there was just so  _ much _ of it! 

Karyna was confident that the Japanese slut could make enough milk for her to  _ bathe _ in, if she tried! 

It was like it was better every time. Better every godsdamn time Karyna stuffed her cock into her fuck-hungry slut, her cunt tighter and hotter and wetter every single time as she progressed, as Hitomi grew more pregnant, fatter, fuller … and seemingly more cockhungry, more desperate for Karyna's immense, godlike prick. Everyone she fucked had utterly lost interest in any other partner, any other cock, pledging themselves to her service. Perhaps that was why there was no jealousy, no infighting among her girls; they all recognize how incredible Karyna's cock really was, and none of them would ever dream of trying to deny it from another woman. Especially not someone like Hitomi, who just seemed utterly  _ made _ for Karyna: the perfect, ridiculously feminine, incredibly fertile counterpart to Karyna's virile dominance. 

Naturally, Hitomi thought the same on her end of things as well, that every time was better than the last, that the bandit's prick only seemed to fill her deeper, harder, more, more, even with how fuckhungry she was! As for the girls, well, Hitomi at least believed that Karyna's cock was absolutely worth of her attention and worship, a symbol of god(ddess)hood in its own right! And that belief was one shared by the others, who were more than happy to recognize the fact that the little Japanese slut seemed to be the perfect match for their leader, both in body and appetite, never seeming to tire of being filled up with that cockmeat. After all, more than once, Karyna had been woken in the middle of the night with the growing slut's head bobbing and filling her tight little throat with prick, having stirred during her sleep with certain ... hunger pangs. 

Having Hitomi beg for more, beg to be fucked even more, even harder only spurred Karyna on further, driving her cock so  _ deep _ into the girl, between her swollen cuntlips, stretching them as wide as ever, feeling grasped so tightly by her walls. Each thrust into the gravid girl sent jiggles through Hitomi’s ample flesh: her big belly swaying, her tits bouncing and pouring milk, her fat ass jiggling from each slap of her fat balls against it as they rutted like animals, like feral beasts desperate for relief. 

Hitomi all too eagerly wailed her fucking head off in pleasure as her owner’s fat cock drove home into her depths again and again, each new harsh thrust continuing to make her body do such pleasing things. And even with how hard they rutted, how desperate they were for one another, to please and be pleased, they both had such control over the last hours and days, growing more and more pent-up with every passing second! 

Karyna reached up, still driving herself into the slut's pussy again and again, hands slipping around that gravid belly to grasp at Hitomi's tits, managing to reach what the girl couldn't, squeezing and tugging at those gushing teats, letting some of the pressure finally, finally be relieved … while making such a mess in the meantime! 

The poor little cow's udders were so big and bloated, stuffed still with milk, the mess she made in the last minutes only a drop in the bucket, as the bandit leader soon found out! Her teats were practically thick and swollen enough, thanks to the massive size of her tits, that she could definitely get a good little bit of a  _ grip _ on them and  _ yank _ and  _ milk _ \-- and did she ever milk! If the Japanese cow gushed earlier, milk practically seemed to fountain and burst now, her wailing taking on a higher pitch as Karyna's little fuckcow came, just in time to help trigger her lover's own eruption! 

Karyna couldn't hold herself back a moment more, her cock throbbing so heavily within the girl, pushed over the edge at long last, her balls all too happy to finally relieve some of  _ their _ pressure as she came, and came, and came some more! Like someone stuffed a godsdamn hose into Hitomi's fuckhole, Karyna's cock bucked with every heavy, long spurt of her thick, virile cum into her Japanese breedcow's pussy!

There was still so, so much pressure, so much to empty from her, but even the first real bit of relief was enough to send her over that edge, her hot, tight walls only clamping down all the harder, desperate to milk her owner’s prick, as both of them rode out such intense, potent orgasms together ...


End file.
